


It's Because I Love You

by nanjcsy



Series: Beasts In Human Skin Hunt Here [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Child Murder, Human Hunting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Isolation, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sociopath, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Whipping, flaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I cannot stress enough. This has triggers, more violence than I have ever used here.  I have sort of shocked myself.  Torture Porn really.  This is inspired by another excellent work I have read here, Ramsay's Pet Reek by xiria14.  It was a terrific work and it set my muse afire!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



_"It's because I love you, Reek."_

_"I know Master, I love you too."_

 

Ramsay had tried to make pets before, but they broke or got boring.  He knew that he would find the right one, eventually, though it was very hard to be patient.  Oh, but the day he had Lord Theon Greyjoy up on his cross, it was in the eyes, right there.  Those large grey eyes, like a seven year old afraid of everyone, desperate to be needed, dying for lack of any kindness and Ramsay knew it was Reek.

It took such a very long time, but Ramsay really tried to be very patient, not that his angry little animal was grateful.  Eventually, he was.  Theon was flayed, whipped, starved and humiliated.  Then he would be forced to play games he could not win, which caused another round of punishment.  It was Reek who suffered total isolation in a small cage for hours, then forced into the bright sunny outdoors, shrieking mindlessly, blinded, just to be whipped then tossed into a cell.  When Ramsay went to visit his Reek the day after that, the little creature was huddled in a corner, whimpering.  Ramsay ordered the pet to crawl over to him, but Reek did not move, just whimpered.  It was very hard to be patient, but Ramsay knew this was his Reek, it was worth it.

Ramsay simply turned and left.  He gave orders to his Boys then went to hunt a pretty little orphan boy that was begging at the gate.  An hour later, as Ramsay was following his dogs after a crying little boy, his much larger boys paid a visit to his Reek.  They each took turns, they used his ass, his mouth, in between rounds of kicks and punches.  Ramsay was amazed at his own control, the little lad was such a delight, but he did not rape him, he wants only Reek now.  So he took extra time peeling this squirming little one, shuddering in denied pleasure at the screams.

When Ramsay came back from his hunt with a new pelt for his smaller dresser, he practically flew to the dungeons.  There, again, in a corner was Reek, huddled, bleeding.  Just as Ramsay was about to let his patience fly away, his little Reek turned. He saw Ramsay. Then began to scramble on hand and knees, as fast as his poor, broken, frail body could go, till he huddled down in front of his Master.  As Reek began to kiss his boots, so grateful, Ramsay finally lost his patience, but  not with anger, with lust.  He took his sobbing, screaming pet on the cold stones. Forcing his way inside that tight hole, fucking away whatever manly thoughts might ever have graced Reek's shattered mind. 

Reek looked up at his beloved Master with fear, submission and a desperate hope for approval.  He looked lovely with his new dog collar and was ever so humbly licking his Master's cock, begging to please.  Ramsay was patient with his little dog, he was quick to punish but sometimes, when Reek is doing very well, he can be merciful, affectionate.  Yet, in spite of how he wished he could spend the day playing with his chew-toy, he was told a Raven came from his father.  It amused and warmed him that as he turned and walked away, he could hear Reek whine in the dog pen. 

Within moments, Ramsay went from delight to a sheer, black, icy hell, he burned and froze, clutching the cursed note.  His father, Lord Roose Bolton was coming home.  He would be returning by the end of the month.  Thirty days, before...before.....Father.   As Ramsay forced his body to move, his back suddenly on fire, he panted, grabbed the wall and unwilling tears of terror fell.  _"I will not...there is always a solution to things, someday I will own this place, he will be sorry, but for_ _now, hurry."_ Ramsay chanted this mindlessly as he violently wiped his tears away, then went at a half run to the dog pen.  There was his Reek, his special pet, he could not be patient any longer, he only had a month left.  Reek tries to be obedient always now, but when he sat up and saw his Lord's expression, he began to scream, backpedaling against the dirt, pressing into the wooden fence.

Ramsay flung open the pen, stalked over to Reek, lifting the screaming pet, tossing the frail pet over his broad shoulder.  One sharp smack on his thin ass, made the terrified creature hush up, the only sound was breathing and Ramsay's determined step.  It was not until they went down the steep stairs that Reek figured out that he was back in the dungeon.  Unable to help himself, he cried out, _"Master, please! What did I do wrong? Please?"_ Instead of smacking him again, Ramsay answered, continuing down the stairs.  "You did nothing wrong, this time, my Reek.  Except not learn fast enough.  I am patient and kind, though, we are going to fix that now, dear."  Reek noticed that they did not stop at any of the cells, but went down another hall, then another set of stairs down into such cold and dark, Reek began to sob loudly.

Unrelenting, Ramsay finally came to a tiny cell, that was so dark, even with a torch in hand, Ramsay could not illuminate the space.  He flung Reek into the darkness then followed the creature in.  Grabbing Reek's hair in his fist, he pulled up until his lips were touching Reek's ear.  _"Listen to me very carefully, Reek.  If you become thirsty, the walls leak water, lick them.  If you become hungry, try and catch one of the rats that will try biting you.  No one will come to bring you water, food or even punishment.  You will be alone in the dark until you are nearly maddened.  I need to know if you are truly my Reek, grateful that you have me_ _to care for you.  That you are loyal, loving and will keep every secret, yet never, ever show me deceit.  While you are in here, you think about that, Reek."_ With that, Ramsay threw Reek away from him and strode out the door, slamming it shut behind him.  Reek started screaming and begging on the other side of the door, with his forehead against the door, Ramsay locked it, pocketed the key, then slid down the door.  He stayed there with his mouth open in a silent scream until he could no longer hear any sound inside.

Several times, Ramsay fought with himself not to go check on his pet, not to release him early.  _"What if he could not catch any rats and starved to death?"  "What_ _if most of the water leaks had dried up and he died of dehydration, never mind if a wound was infected?"_ Yet he grimly did not give in to his raging mind, instead he was patient.  It had to go right, it had to, because time was important now.  After a week and a half, Ramsay finally descended to the cell and opened it, holding his torch high.  There was a sight to soothe and inflame him all at once.  Reek sobbed and pleaded in a hoarse voice, as he slowly made his way to his Master.  This was not even his usual crawling, he was more squirming forward, every inch of him deliberately debased, showing animal submission and Ramsay knew he had made the right decision.

Later that night, Ramsay was cradling his Reek in a tub of hot water, gently scrubbing him.  _"Do you see how much I care for you?  I am all you have, little Reek.  Your family is ashamed they ever birthed you.  The whole of the North hates you...only I wish to give you kindness, love.  You have never been loved, have you?"_ _"No Master"_ Reek whispered back, leaning into his Master, unable to even hold himself up, needing his Master for everything. _"Well, in order to love and be loved you must have trust, loyalty and devotion.  For example, I trust you to learn to be loyal and I know that deep down you starve for affection, for honest love, don't_ _you?"_ Nodding, sobbing, his little pet responded. _"Yes Master, please...I will be loyal, you can trust me, please, I will obey, I will be devoted to you, only you.  You are right, I am nothing, just Reek, and no one has ever loved me."_ The broken boy cried as if the last of his heart finally shattered.

By the night Father came home, Ramsay had the beloved little Reek he wanted, no, needed.  That night, Ramsay was agitated, poor Reek knelt in Ramsay's bedchamber, wringing his mangled hands, watching his Master pace.   He knew better than to speak without permission, but he has seen the scars in the candlelight when Ramsay played with his pet, he knew what was worrying his Master.  When a shout came from out the window, followed by the sound of many horses filling the courtyard, Ramsay turned so white, that in alarm, Reek actually stood, thinking his Master may faint.  However, Ramsay regained his composure, as Reek instantly dropped back to his knees, Ramsay said, _"You will stay here. You will be loyal, you will obey."_ His voice sounded desperate under the command and Reek filled with terrified pity for his Lord.  _"I am your Reek. I love you, obey you, I am loyal, Master."_

Later, much later, as the moon was brilliantly unforgiving, the door burst open and in came Ramsay with his father, Roose Bolton.  Reek was in the corner, on his knees, as soon as they entered and shut the door, Reek crawled over to Ramsay's boots and kissed them.  _"What is this?  Is that Lord Theon Greyjoy, my political_ _prisoner?"_ Ramsay started to try and explain but his father's hand swung out and hit hard enough to knock his son into the wall.  Reek stared in horror then started to scramble under the bed as Roose turned to the cringing creature and said, _"Out of my sight. Now."_

For the next forever, Reek cowered under that bed, but he could still hear plenty and see some of it.  Roose kicked and hit until blood flowed from everywhere, then he commenced to sit heavily in a chair, to rest.  His soft voice somehow was louder than Ramsay's groaning and weeping.  _"Bastard.  Take off your clothes_ _and stand against the wall. Now."_   With a whimper, Ramsay pulled himself up and took off his clothing.  Reek could only see up to an extent, but now he shuts his eyes tightly.  He cannot bear to watch his beloved, strong, proud Master be hurt.  _"If I had a knife, if i was braver, stronger, I could stop it, but I am not.  Master should punish me for that too."_ In misery, he listened to the crack of the whip, to Ramsay's screams which turned to begging and pleading after some time.  When the whip cracks stopped, Reek opened his eyes, and moaned, seeing so much of his Lord's blood all over the floor.

He saw Roose throw Ramsay to the floor and kneel between his legs.  One hand pulled out his cock, the other a flaying knife.  _"You will learn to obey me and show some loyalty to your father, Bastard.  You are not worthy of leeches, so we must take out your bad blood another way.  I want to hear you thank me for taking the time and patience to train you.  A loving father to an ungrateful, untrustworthy son.  Why do I continue to show you so much mercy and care?"_ Roose's words were like small razors cutting two victims at once, Ramsay had turned his head and was staring at his Reek.  His pet was staring with such empathy and love for his Master, that Ramsay started to cry as pitifully as his own pet. 

Roose was not as violent sexually as Ramsay was with Reek.  He thrust steadily, with no emotion, his eyes like ice.  However, as soon as he got a rhythm going, he leaned further over his sobbing son and began to flay the strong, muscled back, right under the left shoulder.  When Ramsay began to scream, Reek screamed with him, in wretched sympathy.  Roose did not care about that, he was very precise and careful, paying strict attention to his work.  Finally, when a three inch strip was removed from Ramsay's back, as Roose ripped that last tiny piece right off, it caused Ramsay to scream in agony.  That caused Roose to thrust harder than before and then he stilled and shuddered, his lips pulled back in a death head grin.

As soon as Roose stood up and fixed his breeches, he kicked Ramsay in the ribs.  _"We shall talk later about any further plans I let you assist with.  I am going to bathe now, and get the stench of you off of me, Bastard.  Do you have something to say to me?"_ His tone was soft, but sharp with warning.  In a voice Reek has never heard before, Ramsay submissively answered. _"Yes Father.  Thank you for being patient with me.  Thank you for correcting me.  I do not deserve your concern or care."_   With a nod, Roose left the bedchamber, after the door slammed shut, there was a deafening silence.  It was broken by a sob, as Ramsay tried to pull himself up off the floor.  Reek came scrambling out from other the bed to help his bleeding Master.  It took work, because Reek was so weak, but he managed to get Ramsay to lay on his stomach on the bed.After a quick run to the Maester, who somehow seemed to already know what Reek would need, he knelt on bed, tending to his poor Lord.  The first thing Reek did was give his Master some milk of the poppy, before trying to clean the blood and put ointment on the wounds.  Even with the pain medicine in his system, Ramsay still whimpered and groaned.  Reek cried for them both, every now and then, putting desperate little kisses anywhere not injured.  Once he had treated his Master that best he could for the wounds, he timidly lay down next to his Master.  _"Please.....please may I stay here with you?  I can tend to you all night, I_ _won't sleep at all, I swear."_   Ramsay turned his head towards his pet, he meant to give an authoritative look, maybe even a command but he was so hurt, he was the Bastard all over again and it overwhelmed him.  He let out a wretched wail and to his grateful surprise, his Reek suddenly was taking his Master into his thin arms, the best he could.  He wrapped his fragile little frame the best he could around his Master.

 _"You are my Master. You are Lord Ramsay Bolton.  Beloved, trusted, loved."_ Reek whispered this, brokenly over and over, until Ramsay fell asleep.  Reek watched over his Lord all night long, as promised.  By morning, he was so tired, he felt ill, but when his Master opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his devoted pet, watching over him, so worried, so concerned.  Ramsay smiled in spite of his terrible pain, he will take some more drops for that soon enough, but first, he pulled his little possession down next to him and kissed him deeply.  _"Use your lovely mouth to make me feel better, little Reek.  Show me how much you care. Worship_ _me, Reek."_ As his eager slave began to coax Ramsay's cock in spite of the burning pain, Ramsay took some of the drops then lay on his side, watching his little pet serve him.  _"I will hurt you later.  It will not be because you were bad, my little one.  It's because I love you, Reek."_ For a second, Reek moved back from his Master's cock and with a tiny shudder said, _"Yes Master, I know.  I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead, tell me how sick i am! go ahead, shout how i must skin puppies for fun every night considering my evil mind! LOL


End file.
